Even god doesn't have the balls to keep us apart
by woodster93
Summary: Stabler gets out of Oz after five years undercover and is partnered up with Benson. Will he be able to leave the last five years behind him and get on with his job in SVU or will everything and everyone catch up to him. Wanted to do a Keller/Stabler story I just hope this works.


"Benson!" called Cragen from his office. "Get your ass in here." Munch and Fin grinned at her.

"You pissed off Daddy again," chuckled Munch.

"Not done a thing since the last time," she grinned as she stood up and walked into his office.

"Take a seat," he told her his eyes fixed on the file in front of him. Olivia sat down and never spoke as Cragen kept reading. "Your getting a Partner," he told her without looking up.

"Cap… I…"

He held up her hand to stop her speaking.

"Your getting a new Partner."

"Cap I don't have the patience or the time to train in some Rookie."

"Well it's a good job he isn't a Rookie then," he smiled closing the file and handing it to her. She took the file and opened it and looked at the mug shot of a prisoner.

"Chris Keller," she said looking puzzled. "What's this got to do with my new Partner?"

Cragen chuckled and stood up walking round the front of his desk and sitting on it looking down at Olivia.

"He is your new Partner, his name is Elliot Stabler," he told her.

Olivia narrowed her eyes as she looked back down at the folder and read the info there.

"He has been undercover for the last 5 years in Oswald Penitentiary. He was there in infilitrate and collect information on the various gangs in there especially the Aryan Brotherhood."

"Five years…. Undercover, that's a long time Don."

Don just nodded. "Yeah, he had it pretty tough in there he has been stabbed and shot amaonst other things."

"Jesus," she said as she carried on reading. "Are you sure he is okay to come back to normal Police work?"

"According to the shrink he is. They pulled him out four weeks ago. Since then he has had councilling sessions when he was in a safe house."

"A safe house?"

"He made quite a few enemies in Oz and pissed off even more people. Once he got out they kept him away from the public eye until they decided where to send him to."

"And after everything he has been through the last five years they thought the best place to put him was Special Victims….working with vunerable women, men and kids."

"When they asked him where he would prefer to go, he asked to come back here."

"You mean he used to be here?"

Cragen nodded. "The FBI recruited him for this job. He and wife had just divorced and he needed to get away. It was only supposed to be a six month assignment, but he was gathering that much intel they kept him in, they said he was strong and he could handle it, and he didn't seem to mind."

"What and they never thought when he was shot and stabbed it would be time to get him out? Oswald isn't exactly a holiday camp."

"They told him on both occasions they would get him out, but he said no, that he was fine… I'm putting him with you for a bit of stability whilst he settles back in. He was a good cop before all this and good with the victims, I want you to watch him and tell me if he still is."

"You want me to baby sit him?"

"Sort of," he smiled. "You're a strong cop Olivia and I know you can handle him."

Olivia sighed and dropped her head back against the seat. "When does he start?"

"Monday morning," he said handing her a piece of paper. "That's his address he moved back in two days ago. I though you could maybe drop in on him this afternoon, before he starts and introduce yourself, see if he is ready to come back like the shrink says he is."

Olivia took the paper from him and looked at the address and stood up and headed to the door. She stopped and turned back around. "What if I tell you he shouldn't be a cop anymore, at least not here in special victims?" she asked Cragen.

"If that happens, then I will transfer him, simple as that."

Olivia nodded and walked out grabbing her coat off the back of her chair on the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in her car and looked down at his file again opening it to his photo on the first page.

"I really don't need this shit," she said to herself climbing out the car and walking up the stairs to the apartment block. The door opened as she got there and she slipped through the open door and headed to the elevator. She leant against the wall sighing as the elevator moved looking at her watch before pulling her phone out her pocket.

"Hey it's me….Yeah, look I may have to cancel tonight….Yeah work, I'm really sorry…Sure, I will call you," she said as the doors opened. "Okay, bye," she said hanging up and walking down the corridor towards his apartment. As she got closer she noticed the door was open slightly.

She stood by the door and withdrew her weapon when she heard a thud inside and a grunt.

She pushed the door open and quietly and slowly entered her weapon pointing forward. She walked carefully down the corridor towards what she thought would be the living room and rounded the corner entering it.

"Shit!" she gasped lowering her gun. Her soon to be partner was resting against his fridge no top on and his trousers slightly lowered and a young woman was knelt down in front of him giving him a blow job.

He looked over at her and smirked as he kept his hand on the womans head, his fingers gripping her hair as he pulled her towards him and he thrust into her mouth.

"I'm kinda busy right now," he grunted. "I don't know who you are but do you mind fucking off," he told her as he looked down at the woman in front of him. "That's it baby," he grunted going back to ignoring Olivia

"Well I could just fuck off," she told him. "But as I have been sent here by Captain Cragen to see how your settling in I don't think that would be a good idea.

"Shit," he said.

"Yeah…Shit," she grinned at him. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, your new partner."

"Stop," he told the woman who still had him in her mouth. "I said Stop!" he snapped. She looked up at him and released him from her mouth. "Get out of here," he told her. She looked up at him "I said go," he said as he pushed himself back into his jeans and zipped them up.

"Can I call you?" she asked as she glared at Olivia who just smiled.

"I don't think so Sweetheart," he said to her rubbing his hand down his face.

"Screw you," she said walking off down the corridor.

"Yeah whatever," he said as he turned to the fridge and took out a beer.

"What the hell you doing here?" he asked her.

"My Captain….Our Captain thought it would be good for us to get to know each other before Monday."

He leant against the counter and took a large drink as they eyed each other up.

"And you didn't think to call first?"

"Well if I had known I was going to see when I arrived here then yeah I might of," she said as she took in his toned body. He was perfect in every way which she guessed he got from working out most days in the prison. She also noticed the scars from on his chest and stomach.

Elliot smirked at her as he watched her looking over his body. "Yeah well after being inside for five years, I needed a little female attention."

"I guess I can understand that," she said stepping forward and taking his bottle off him before stepping back and taking a drink. "Just try shutting your front door first next time."

Elliot smirked as he stepped towards her and took the beer back. "It's a good job you didn't turn up ten minutes earlier you would have seen a lot more than just her sucking me off, that was just her way of saying goodbye," he said his body pressing up against hers as he reached past her and put the bottle down on the counter behind her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Olivia swallowed hard as she felt his erection pushing against her through his jeans as she stared back at him. She couldn't believe how cocky and smug he was. He didn't even care that she had caught him getting a blow job, he seemed proud of the fact.

"That's funny," she said trying to control her voice. "I thought their normal goodbye was as they took their money from you for their services."

Her eyes dropped to his mouth as his tongue slowly licked his bottom lip. "Oh trust me Honey," he said dropping his head forward so his lips brushed her ear. "I don't need to pay for it," he said. "I can get it anytime I want, from anyone I want….anyway I want," he said his voice deep and full of lust.

Olivia closed her eyes as he spoke and tried to control her breathing, she couldn't believe this was happening, that she was letting this happen. She had only just met him and he had her struggling to control herself.

"And from the reaction I'm getting from you right now, your heavy breathing, your flushed face, and the way your rubbing your legs together…. I reckon I could have you on your knees sucking my dick in less than five minutes."

Her eyes shot open at his words and anger flew through her as she raised her knee and caught him right between the legs.

"Fuck!" he yelled out as he dropped to the floor in front of her grabbing hold of himself.

"Fuck you, you prick," she snarled stepping around him and heading to the door.

"Hey come on Baby, you can't blame a guy for trying," he chuckled, slowly getting to his feet as gently massaged himself.

"Cragen said you used to be a good cop, really good with the victims," she said turning around to face him. "If this is how you treat women now then maybe you should look at going somewhere else, cause the last thing we need is a prick like you working with us. Your not in Oz now and your not Chris Keller anymore, the sooner you realise that the better, Detective Stabler," she said walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

She got in the elevator and leant back against the wall taking a deep breath.

"Shit," she said closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the dull throb between her legs and the dampness on her panties. She couldn't remember anyone getting her that turned on that quick without even touching her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck," he said grabbing another beer and falling onto his couch before taking a long drink as he stared at the small box and large envelope on the small table in front of him. He sat forward and put the bottle down before picking up the envelope and pulling out the files inside it. He opened the first file and looked down at the sheet of paper with his mugshot on and his prison information as Chris Keller.

"You fucking prick," he said as he picked up the file and threw it across the room. He took a deep breath as he opened the other file and looked down at the photo in front of him. He finished the drink in the bottle as he continued to stare at the photo. He reached forward and ran a single finger over the photo tracing the outline of the face staring up at him. He moved his eyes to the small box and opened it and took out his badge and gun that had been returned to him earlier that day and placed them next to the file, his eyes going from the photo to his badge and back.

"Hey Toby," he said quietly. "Looks like I fucked up again," he sighed as he wiped away a tear. He stared at his badge and picked it up running his fingers over his shield. Keeping hold of it he picked up his phone.

"Hi this is Detective Stabler badge number 6313 could you give me the address of Detective Benson from the 16th Special Victims….. Okay that's great thanks," he said hanging up the phone.

He looked back down at the photo and gave a little smile. "Time to try and do the right thing for once," he said closing the file and standing up then heading into his bedroom to get changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia pulled on her sweat pants and t-shirt and walked out her bedroom straight to her kitchen and took a bottle of wine from the fridge. She poured herself a large glass and took a big drink.

After leaving Elliot's place she had come home and gone out for a run needing to get rid her frustration. It was either that or she would relieved her tension in another way and there was no way she was doing that and having his face in her head as she done it. She was still pissed off and angry at what he had said to her. Her mind wandered back to earlier and she felt herself becoming aroused again.

"Jesus Christ get a grip," she said taking another drink. She didn't know how she was gonna work with him if he had this effect on her so early on.

She jumped when someone knocked loudly on her door. She looked at her clock and noticed it was just after eight. She sighed and put her glass down before going to the door. She opened it and then quickly went to close it when she saw Elliot stood there.

"Please…." He said putting his foot in the door as she tried to slam it shut. "Just give me time to explain."

"Screw you," she said pushing against the door.

"Just five minutes….. I know I was a prick and I'm sorry….. just give me a chance to make this right."

Olivia looked through the small gap at him.

"Please," he said again.

"Five minutes," she told him moving away from the door.

"Thank you," he said stepping forward. Olivia looked at the two bags he had in his hands.

"A peace offering," he told her. "Chinese," he said holding up one bag. "And alcohol," he said lifting the other. Olivia never said anything as she led him through the apartment to her kitchen. She leant against the bench and stared at him.

"You got a nice place," he said looking around giving her a small smile. She didn't smile back. "It's a little weird being in a room with real walls instead of a glass pod," he told her. Olivia took a drink and carried on staring at him.

He licked his lips and cleared his throat before talking again.

"I have lived the last five years pretending to be someone else," he told her. "At first it was hard to, I was always scared I would slip up say something I shouldn't, or scared someone would find out. Slowly though it became easier and I became Chris Keller," he said looking down at the floor. "I had to become him, if I hadn't I would never have lasted. I had to become someone I would normally despise. Someone I wouldn't think twice about putting away. I was arrogant, cocky manipulant and tough and I used people to get what I wanted, the things I had to do in there," he said shaking his head as if to rid his head of the thoughts. "People were scared of me."

He looked up at Olivia who was still just stood there looking at him.

"The way I acted earlier, that wasn't me, that was Keller. After five years I find it hard to be me again… and I hate that, I hate Chris Keller. Olivia you have to believe me those things I said, that wasn't me… I just need you to be patient with me… I need help to adjust back into normal life," he told her. "And I'm thinking Captain Cragen put you with me cause you can help me with that, and that you wont take any shit from me….Your knee in my nuts proved that," he said giving her a small smile.

Olivia couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"All I'm asking is that you don't give up on me. Let me prove to you I'm not a prick."

Olivia finished the wine in her glass and turned around taking the bottle out of the fridge. "The plates are in the cupboard behind you," she told him as she took another glass from the cupboard beside her.

"Erm the plates?"

"For the chinese you brought," she told him. "Do you want wine or do you want something else?"

"No…..Wine is good," he said reaching up and getting the plates and putting them on the breakfast bar next to the bag of food as Olivia sat on one of the stools and began to take the cartons of food out the bag. Elliot took his jacket off and sat down facing her and began to open the cartons.

"Thank you," he said to her quietly reaching for her hand and squeezing it softly.

Olivia nodded and smiled at him. "Your not fully forgiven yet, but bringing chinese and alcohol goes a long way," she told him. "And I want the full story from you, everything that happened in Oz. You want me to understand then you need to tell me everything."

Elliot nodded. "Okay ….. but you may not like some of things I had to do."

"Well that's a chance you will have to take if you want me as a partner and you want to stay on the force, because if you carry on and act like you did earlier then neither of those are going to happen."

"I know," he said looking down at his drink. "But after you hear everything that has happened you may not want me as a Partner anyway."

"Let me be the judge of that, now come on let's eat some of this before it gets cold," she said opening the cartons in front of them.


End file.
